


Sic et Non

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Mentions Other Rogue One Characters
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 진이 옆의 누군가와 이야기를 나눈 순간들의 기록.# 생환AU로, 제국의 역습 전후 시점을 배경으로 합니다.





	Sic et Non

**Author's Note:**

> 원랜 그냥 진이 치루트의 어깨에 기대어 앉아 있는게 보고 싶어!에서 낙서한 메모에서 출발한건데, 구상+작업 진행을 하며 점차...뭔가...네...  
> 중간 *된 부분은 生者必滅 去者必返 會者定離랑 事必歸正을 적당히 붙여서 해석한 것이고, 그 앞에 해당 표현의 사상이 섞여들어간 부분도 있습니다.  
> 스타워즈 유니버스의 설정을 아는 만큼은 어느 정도 반영하고 어느 정도는 존중하려고도 하지만 굳이 지키려고 열심히 노력하거나 하지는 않는다는 것이 개인적인 원칙입니다. 그런 점 감안해주시면 좋을 것 같아요.  
> 원래는 다른 글 하나랑, 또 이것보다 훨씬 오래전에 계획했던 다른 글하고 구조상 좀 겹치는(?) 느낌이랄까 그런게 있어서 아예 그만 두던가, 그쪽을 먼저 작업해서 올려야 하는 거 아닌가 싶기도 했는데 이 글 작업에 처음 계획했던 것보다 너무 시간도 그렇고 생각보다 노력도 들어가고...근데 빨리 끝낼 수 있는 건 이쪽인 것 같은 상황에서 앞으로 일정을 생각하면 일단 끝내고 다른 걸 해야할 것 같아서 일단 완성된 김에 최소한의 퇴고도 없이 슥 올립니다.  
> 이러고 나서 앞으로 며칠간은 틈틈히 또 손보고, 잊을만 하면 또 손보고 그럴테죠 (이건 뭐 거의 항상 그렇습니다...그럴 거면 퇴고를 하고 올리면 좋겠지만...그냥...하하...네......)  
> 그냥 기본은 늘 그렇듯, 말이 되고(=캐릭터들이 캐릭터 답고, 분위기와 전개 및 결말이 그럴 법 하며) 나쁘지는 않은 글이었으면 합니다.  
> 박수나 덧글은 언제나 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 그럼 부디 좋은 시간을!

 

* * *

 

 

— ‘그 날’의 꿈을 꾸었다. 

 

꽤나 오랜만의 일이었지만 무의식이 보여주는 이미지는 지나칠 정도로 생생했다. 아마 죽을 때까지도 그럴지도 모른다는 생각이 문득 들었다. 그 때 거리가 멀어 말소리는 제대로 들리지 않았음에도 여전히 블래스터에서 레이저가 발사되는 순간의 소음을 분명 들었다. 바닥으로 무너지던 뒷모습을, 생명이 떠나 축 늘어진 몸을 안아 올리던 옆모습은 바로 앞에서 벌어진 것 마냥 펼쳐졌다. 은신처가 있던 동굴로 달리던 무거운 걸음에 얽히듯 가쁘게 터지던 숨과, 가슴 밖으로 뛰어나올 것처럼 뛰던 심장의 고동 따위를 몸이 먼저 기억했다. 낮이 빠르게 사라지고 무겁고 무섭게 찾아왔던 밤, 동굴 속에 은폐된 지하 은신처의 깊고 차가운 어둠 속에서 가물거리던 램프의 불빛은 영원히 잊혀지지 않을 것이다. 그리하여 일어났을 때, 몸이 바로 움직이진 않았다. 숨을 가다듬으며 주변을 살펴야했다. 기억이 불러오는 아픔 또한 여전했기에 가슴 역시 여전히 아려왔다. 그렇지만, 그렇지만 — 예전과 분명 뭔가가 달라졌음을 느낄 수 있었다. 과거의 자신과 현재의 자신, 그 간극이 만들어 내는 차이에 의한 것임을 머리로는 이해했다. 그러나, 모든 것이 생경하게 느껴질 때가 있었다. 아직도, 여전히.

 

* * *

 

위에 겹쳐 입은 방한용 자켓의 앞을 여미면서 진은 에코 베이스의 복도를 걸어내려갔다. 자연적으로 형성된 동굴을 기본으로 하여 안으로 깎아 들어가는 방식으로 확장하며 만들어진 베이스의 복도의 온도는 바깥보다는 높은 편이라지만 여전히 낮은 편에 속했기에 케이블이 그대로 드러나있는 복도에 사람은 거의 없었고, 그나마 다니는 사람들도 두텁게 방한복을 갖춰 입은 채로 서둘러 걸음을 움직였다. 진도 여기에서 시간을 오래 보낼 생각은 아니었지만, 오랜 습관이 진의 걸음을 다른 사람들에 비해 상대적으로 느리게 만들었다. 중간에 만나는 사람들과 눈짓과 고갯짓으로 인사를 주고 받으면서도, 진은 자신이 걸어가는 복도의 구석구석은 물론, 그 입구쪽을 스쳐 지나가게 되는 복도나 방의 위치를 확인하는 것을 잊지 않았다. 쏘우 게레라의 가르침에 의한 습관은 이제는 본능에 가까웠다. 그 중 하나는 어디에 있든 자신의 주변환경을 100% 파악하고, 항상 퇴로를 계산해둬야 한다는 것. 이렇게 쌓아둔 지식이 쓰이는 때는 제국이 이곳의 위치를 파악하여 공격하게 되는 그 날일 것이다.

 

그러니, 그만큼의 의믜로 지금의 고요에 감사해야 함을 알았다. 저항연합은 인력과 자원이 항상 부족했기에 지금의 진처럼 길게 ‘휴가’를 누릴 수 있는 경우는 많지 않았다. 이유야 어찌되었든 지금 자신의 오후와 앞으로의 며칠이 누군가에겐 분명 부러움과 시기의 대상일 것임을 잘 알고 있었다. 게다가 적어도 오늘만큼은 모두가 조용한 오후를 즐기고 있었다. 지난 번 보급때 들어왔던 읽을 거리 중에서 가장 인기가 좋은 소설의 데이터 패드를 현재 가지고 있는 정비과의 누군가가 슬슬 교환하고 싶어한다는 이야기가 들려와, 카시안은 자신이 가지고 있던 데이터 테이프 몇 개와, 교환에 쓰기 위해 따로 챙겨두는 군것질거리를 챙겨 정비과로 향한 참이었다. 케이와 보디는 도킹 베이에서 다른 기술자들과 X-윙의 새 비행설정의 적합성을 테스트하고 있었고, 베이즈는 다른 기술자들과 어울려 호스와 같은 기후 조건을 지닌 행성에서 무기를 효율적으로 관리하는 방법에 대해 한창 토론을 하고 있었다. 눈폭풍이 몰아쳐 대부분이 반쯤 기지에 갇혀있다시피 하게 되는 오늘과 같은 상황이면, 보통 그러한 ‘토론’은 누가 블래스터 재조립을 더 빨리 할 수 있는지의 기록 경쟁과, 이에 자연스럽게 따라 붙는 소소한 내기로 이어졌고, 평소였다면 사람들과 한데 어울려 시끌벅적한 오후를 보내는 것도 나쁘진 않았겠지만, 진은 베이즈에게 고개를 끄덕여 가벼운 인사를 건냈다. 자신의 인사를 받으며 베이즈의 표정이 조금 어두워지는 걸 눈치챈 진은 자리를 피하려던 걸음을 잠시 멈추고 자리에서 일어나려는 베이즈를 향해 앉아 있으라는 손짓을 했다. 진의 손짓에 얼굴을 찌푸리면서도 결국 한숨과 함께 자리에 도로 앉아버리는 모습에 조금 웃음이 나왔다. 진의 태도에서 어쩌면 진이 어디로, 정확히는 누구를 보러갈 생각인지 이미 짐작한 것도 같았지만, 굳이 따라 나와 간섭하지 않는 것 역시 베이즈답다는 생각을 하며 진은 가볍게 손을 흔들어 인사를 대신했고, 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 지름길을 택해 진은 통로 모퉁이에서 오른쪽으로 돌았다. 

 

— 역시 베이즈랑 이야기해보는 편이 나았으려나? 

 

자신을 휠스의 수호자라고 부르는 사람들에게—최근에는 정정해주는 횟수나 표현의 강도가 약해진 것 같은 느낌이 들기는 했지만—굳이 ‘전’ 휠스의 수호자임을 퉁명스럽게 상기시키는 베이즈의 경우에는 좀 더 현실적인 이야기를 해줄지도 모른다는 생각이 들었던 것도 사실이었다. 그렇지만 가장 다정하면서도, 동시에 가장 냉정하게 상담역을 해줄 수 있는 사람을 골라야 한다면 역시 한 사람 밖엔 없었다. 어느 덧 도착한 문 앞에서 진은 걸음을 멈추었다. 평소라면 그냥 곧바로 자신임을 밝히고 당당하게 들어갔을텐데, 역시 이상한 기분이 드는 것은 아까의 ‘꿈’ 때문인지도. ‘어쨌든, 기왕 온 거니까...’와 같은 핑계를 속으로 대며 숨을 고르는데, 방 안에서 목소리가 마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯 들려왔다. 

 

“진, 추울 텐데 거기 있지 말고 어서 들어와.” 

 

상대방의 맑은 목소리에 진은 자신도 모르게 쓰게 웃으며, 문 옆의 개폐 버튼을 눌렀다. 문이 적당히 열리기를 기다렸다 바로 안으로 들어선 진의 눈에, 명상하는 포즈로 바닥에 앉아 있는 치루트가 들어왔다. 문이 닫히는 소리나 진의 발걸음에도 아랑곳 하지 않고 눈을 감은 채로, 치루트는 천천히 몸을 펴고 있었다. 모르는 사람이면 뭐하는 중인지 이해할 수 없겠지만, 지금까지 함께 지내온 시간을 통해 진은 명상이 막 끝난 지금은 치루트를 채근하거나 하는 대신 차분하게 기다리는 편이 좋다는 것도 알고 있었다. 그래서 그녀는 그대로 치루트를 지나서 그 뒤편의 침대에 가서 털썩 앉았다. 그리고 치루트가 만족스러운 한숨과 함께 눈을 뜨고 자신을 바라보며 미소짓는 걸 기다려, 인삿말 대신 입을 조금 삐죽거리며 툭 말을 던졌다.

 

“대체 매번 어떻게 아는 거예요." 

 

진을 향한 치루트의 얼굴이 장난기로 물들었다.

 

“궁금하면 말해줄 수는 있지만, 막상 알게 되면 재미가 없지 않을까?” 

“어차피 포스의 도움이라고 할 거잖아요.” 

 

자리에서 일어나던 치루트는 진의 대답에 과장스럽게 놀랐다는 표정을 지어보였다. 

 

“응? 이미 알고 있었던 건가?” 

“......그런거라고 해둘께요.” 

 

빈정거리는 듯한 대답이었지만 진의 어조에 섞인 웃음을 들은 치루트는 씩 웃었다. 그렇지만 진의 왼편에 앉아 그녀를 돌아보는 치루트의 표정은 어느 새 진지했다. 

 

“괜찮은가?” 

 

치루트의 나지막하고 진중한 목소리에 진은 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 애써 명랑한 말투로 답하려고 노력했다. 

 

“그러니까 대체 어떻게 아는 거예요.”

“포스의 도움도 있지만, 기본적으로 내가 영리하기 때문이기도 하지.” 

 

치루트의 농담 섞인 어조에 진은 자신도 모르게 피식거리고 웃었지만, 진심이 담기지 않은 웃음은 자신에게도 한숨처럼 들렸다. 입을 꾹 다물고 만 진에게, 치루트가 조용히 물었다. 

 

“내일이던가? 카시안이 출발하는게.” 

“네.” 

“그렇지만 세시드 쪽 임무는 아예 취소 되었고.” 

“표면적으로는 보류지만요. 어쨌든 덕분에 저도 케이투도 일단은 대기 상태고요.”

“카시안이 솔로 미션을 수행하는 건 오랜만의 일이라고 했지만......그 자체에 대해 걱정하는 게 아닌 것 같다 말하면, 내가 틀린 걸까?”

 

카시안과 보디는 그렇게 많은 일을 겪었으면서도 여전히 순수한 구석이 남아있는 반면, 케이와 베이즈, 치루트는 각각 다른 의미로 속이기 어렵다는 걸 깨달은지 이미 몇년 째였기에 진은 그저 피식 웃었다. 그리고 본론을 꺼내기 위해 목소리를 가다듬었다. 그냥, 별건 아니고 꿈을 꿨어요. 진은 침을 삼키고, 조금 입술을 깨물었다. 그리고 다시 한 번 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다 내쉬면서 말했다. 

 

“꿈을—정확히는 예전의, 어린 시절의 기억을 보게 되요. 예측하지 못한 일이 벌어지려고 할 때마다.”  

 

옆을 슬쩍 바라보았을 때, 치루트는 그저 앞을 향한 채로 조용히 귀를 기울여, 진이 말을 잇기를 차분히 기다리고 있었다. 진도 다시 앞을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 예전부터도 종종 꾸던 꿈이고, 내용은 항상 같아요. 시작한 말은 걱정하던 것보다 쉽게 이어졌다.

 

“아빠와 같이 일했던 남자가 라무에 숨어 지내던 우리 가족을 찾아 왔던 날의 기억이예요. 저는 여덟살이고, 엄마와 아빠의 모습에 걱정은 되지만 무섭지는 않아요. 항상 대비했던 날이니까. 아빠가 시간을 버는 동안 저는 엄마와 동굴의 은신처에 숨어있기로, 그러면 쏘우가 와서 우리를 찾아 함께 탈출하는 걸로 계획이 되어 있었죠. 아빠가 나를 안아주고, 엄마와 나는 달리기 시작해요. 몇 번이고 반복해서 훈련을 했으니까 눈을 감고도 갈 수 있는 길이예요. 그렇지만, 엄마가 갑자기 저를 멈춰 세우고, 목걸이를 걸어주죠.” 

 

진의 오른손은 습관처럼 쉽게 옷 위로 카이버 수정이 놓여 있는 위치를 찾아 그 위를 쓰다듬었다. 

 

“‘포스를 믿으렴’이라고 이야기하고, 엄마는 아빠랑 아빠랑 같이 일했던 아저씨가 서 있는 곳으로 가요. 엄마는 뒤를 돌아보지 말고 은신처에 가 있으라고 했지만, 엄마를 두고 갈수는 없어요, 게다가 그 아저씨는 위험하다고 엄마랑 아빠가 말했었어요. 그래서 따라가서 떨어진 곳에 숨어요. 엄마랑 아빠랑 같이 가야하니까, 나 혼자는 안 갈 꺼니까. 엄마가 품에서 뭔가를 꺼내는 건 보이지만, 어른들이 무슨 이야기를 하는지는 잘 들리지 않아요. 그렇지만 엄마는 화가 나 있고, 아빠는 그런 엄마를 말리려고 해요. 그 때, 엄마의 손에서 빛 한줄기가 나가죠. 그리고 엄마에게 날아드는 빛줄기와 함께 엄마가 쓰러지는 걸 보면서 알게 되요. 레이저 블래스터라는 걸, 그리고 엄마는 아마도—어린아이니까 더 잘 알 수 있어요. 더 이상 나는 엄마랑 아빠를 도울 수 없단 걸. 그래서 엄마와 아빠와의 약속만이라도 지켜야겠다고, 그렇게 생각해요. 그래서, 몸을 돌려 달리기 시작해요. 그 뒤로는 계획대로예요. 엄마가 없단 걸 빼면요. 주변이 조용해지고, 밤이 찾아오고, 시간이 계속 흐르고, 얼마가 지났을까 생각조차 더 이상은 들지 않는 순간에, 발자욱이 들리고 해치의 입구가 열려요. 올려보면, 쏘우가 있죠. 그리고 나를 부르며 이야기해요 ‘갈 길이 멀단다’라고. 그리고—잠에서 깨요.” 

 

누구에게도 말한 적 없는 꿈—정확히는 그 날의 기억을 소리내어 말하는 것만으로도 마치 발가벗은 느낌이 들었다. 조금은 민망하면서도, 안도감과 함께 스산한 외로움이 밀려와 진은 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다. 어렸을 때는 그냥 제가 겁이 많아서 그런 거라 생각했어요. 그렇지만 지금은 알 수 있어요, 뭔가가 벌어질 거란 걸. 

 

“카시안이 솔로미션을 가는게 오랜만이라서 그런 걸지도 모른다고, 그냥 나의 걱정 때문이라고 생각을 하려고 해도, 마음 깊이 그게 아님을 알고 있어요. 뭔가가 벌어질 거예요. 본능적으로 알 수 있어요. 엄마와 쏘우의 말이 항상 신호가 되죠—포스를 믿으렴, 갈길이 멀단다.” 

 

자신의 손 끝을 가볍게 건드리는 치루트의 오른손을 바라보며 진은 미소를 지으며 자신의 왼손으로 살짝 치루트의 손을 건드렸다. 진의 손길에 작은 미소로 답하며 치루트는 진의 손등 위로 자신의 손을 올리고 가볍게 토닥였다. 한숨을 쉬면서 진은 치루트의 어깨에 고개를 기댔다. 뭔가 일어날 것 같다는 예감에 불과하니까, 정확히 뭘 어떻게 할 수는 없어요. 자신의 어깨를 감싸는 다정한 손길에 눈을 감으며 진은 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 

 

“그 때도 그랬지만, 어차피 지금도 내가 할 수 있는 건 많지 않다는게, 이제는 화는 나진 않지만, 그래도 여전히 그저 각오하고, 준비할 뿐이라는게 가끔은 너무 답답해서—”  

 

문득 눈물이 나오려는 걸 애써 참으며, 진은 몇 번이고 눈을 깜박였다. 예전에 언젠가는, 제국을 피해 숨어 사는 것도 괜찮을 거라 믿었고, 실제로 그렇게 하려던 때도 있었어요. 

  
“지금도 여전히 가끔은 다 함께 도망갈 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 진심으로 생각하게 될 때가 있어요. 다른 사람들은 모르겠지만, 저한테만 맡겨진 결정이었다면 카시안이랑 케이, 보디랑 치루트랑 베이즈까지 해서 숨어살 수 있다면 어떨까, 진지하게 고민해볼 때가 가끔 있어요.” 

 

차마 옆을 바라보지도 못하고 그대로 치루트에게 좀 더 깊게 기대며 진은 중얼거렸다. 

 

“역시 제가 너무 약한 걸까요?” 

 

무릎에 올려진 손에 자신도 모르게 힘이 들어갔다. 두터운 방한복 위로도 느껴질 정도로, 손 끝이 다리를 파고 들었다. 그 때 진의 귓가에 치루트가 내쉬는 깊은 숨소리가 들려왔다. 

 

“여기에 그런 걸 단 한 번이라도 꿈꿔보지 않은 사람이 있을까.” 

 

약간의 자조적인 웃음마저 섞인 말에 진은 슬쩍 옆을 바라보았다.  

 

“치루트도요?” 

“……나도.” 

 

진의 시선을 느꼈는지, 진을 향해 치루트가 고개를 돌렸다. 미소를 짓고 있었지만, 어쩐지 조금은 지쳐보이는 미소였다.

 

“기다린다는 건 괴로운 일이니까.”

“......경험에서 나오는 이야기예요?”

“글쎄, 어떨까.”

 

짧은 대답과 함께 다시 앞으로 고개를 돌리는 치루트의 옆얼굴을 눈으로 쫓으며 진은 역시 베이즈랑 같이 왔어야 하는 걸까, 라고 어렴풋하게 생각했다. ‘그’ 치루트조차 농담으로 답하며 바로 대화 주제를 바꿔버리고, 평소에도 말이 많지 않은 베이즈가 아예 입을 닫아버리는 어떤 순간들—그렇지만, 그 때마다 두 사람은 조용히 손을 잡았다. 치루트를 바라보는 베이즈의 눈빛과 베이즈를 향하는 치루트의 미소에서 오히려 두 사람의 인연을, 두 사람이 서로에게 품은 애정의 깊이를 확인할 수 있다는 건, 여전히 신비로운 경험이었다—

 

“그렇지만 진, 그런 소망은 부끄러워할 일이 아니라고 생각해.” 

 

치루트의 왼손이, 여전히 무릎께 위에 올려져 있던 진의 왼손 위로 겹쳐졌다. 다정한 온기에 긴장이 조금 풀렸다.  

“만남이 있으면 헤어짐이 있고, 태어난 것은 죽을 수 밖에 없지. 그런 이치를 바꿀 수 있는 힘은 어디에도 없어.” 

 

그렇지만, 이라 말하며 진을 향하는 치루트의 미소는 차분하고 진실했다. 

 

“우리 각자에게 어떤 경험들이 있었으니까, 그 때의 우리가 있었던 것이고, 그렇게 해서 만날 수 있었기 때문에 지금의 우리가 있어—그걸 소중히 하는 마음은 결코 약한 것이 아니라 생각해. 네가 그런 마음조차 없는 사람이었다면, 오히려 널 믿을 수 없었을 거야.” 

 

다시 눈물이 고이려고 하는 걸 느끼며 진은 눈을 꼭 감으며 고개를 푹 숙이고 더욱 깊게 몸을 기댔다. 그런 진의 귓가에 마치 노래를 부르는 것처럼 맑은 목소리가 속삭였다. 생명이 있는 것은 반드시 죽을 수 밖에 없으며, 떠난 사람은 반드시 돌아오며, 만나면 언젠가는 헤어져, 결국에는 모든 것이 정해진 이치대로 이뤄지리니*. 나는 포스와 함께 하고, 포스는 나와 함께 한다. 규칙적인 음조에 섞여 자신에게 전해지는 치루트의 다정함과 강인함에 미소를 지으며 진은 속삭였다.

 

“치루트처럼 믿음이 있었다면 나았을까요?” 

 

진의 질문에 치루트의 말이 멈추었다. 그리고 치루트가 고개를 돌려 자신을 향하는 것이 느껴졌다. 고개를 들어올려 마주한 치루트의 미소는 아까와는 달리 환한 빛을 띠고 있었다. 

 

“글쎄……믿음의 대상이 굳이 포스나 휠스의 가르침일 필요는 없지. 게다가 진, 네겐 이미 믿는 것이 있잖아?” 

 

치루트의 목소리에 담긴 확신에 진은 떠올렸다. 짧았지만 행복했던 라무에서의 날들을, 자신을 안으며 사랑한다 속삭이던 게일런을, 목걸이를 걸어주며 포스를 믿으라 말하던 라이라, 자신의 부모를. 이후 몇 년을 함께 하며 지금 자신이 알고 있는 많은 것들을 알려주었던 또 한 명의 아버지인 쏘우를. 그리고 자신에게 행복을 알려주었던 몇 몇의 얼굴들과, 제다와 스카리프, 야빈을 거쳐 수 년이 지나도 여전히 자신의 곁을 지켜주고 있는 모두를. 진의 입가에 저절로 떠오르는 미소와 함께, 치루트의 웃음도 함께 깊어졌다.

 

“그리고 ‘우리’도 너를 믿어. 아, 나랑 베이즈만을 말하는 건 아니라는 걸 알지?” 

“……알아요.” 

 

미소를 지은 진은 치루트의 어깨에 다시 기대었다. 애초에 해결될 수 있는 문제도 아닌 상황은 그대로이고, 그 안에 있는 자신은 여전히 무력한데도, 다만 잔잔한 고요 속에 단단히 받쳐주는 존재가 있다는 것만으로도. 

 

“치루트, 우리들, 만날 수 있어 다행이었어요, 그렇죠?”

 

짧은 공백을 두고 치루트가 조용하게 웃었다. 

 

“응, 나는 그렇게 생각해.” 

 

다정한 웃음이 부드럽게 몸을 감쌌다. 마치 따스한 물 속에 들어온 것처럼 온 몸으로 퍼지는 간지러운 기운에, 진은 온기를 찾아온 작은 동물처럼 치루트의 어깨에 고개를 비벼 다시 묻었고, 만족스러운 한숨을 깊게 크게 들이 내쉬며, 다시 눈을 감았다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

— ‘그 날’의 꿈을 꾸었다.

 

어깨를 가볍게 두드리는 손길에 깨어나 눈을 뜨자, 카시안이 침대 위로 살짝 허리를 굽힌 채로 서 있었다. 잔뜩 피로가 묻어나는 얼굴을 하고도 눈이 마주치자 그는 진을 향해 오히려 자기가 더 미안해하는 미소를 지어보였다.

 

“미안, 교대시간이야.” 

“응, 고마워.” 

 

몸을 일으켜 침대에 앉은 진은 하품을 하며 쭉 기지개를 켰다. 꿈의 여파인지 에스프리 호의 천장이며 벽이 낯설어, 다시 익숙해지려면 조금은 시간이 필요할 것만 같았다. 팔을 내리면서 자신도 모르게 무거운 한숨이 나왔다. 아차 싶어서 바라본 곳에는, 카시안이 미간을 살짝 찌푸린 채로 서서 잠시 이쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 몇 년 전이었다면 약점을 들킨 것 같아 일부러 더 날카롭게 대답할 준비를 하거나 했겠지만, 지금은 그 표정에 감춰진 속내를 알 수 있었기에 진은 그저 미소를 지었다. 진의 미소에 답하듯 다시금 떠오르는 미소에는 염려와 이해가 함께 담겨 있었다. 침대 옆에 조심스럽게 앉은 카시안은 손을 뻗어 진의 손을 가볍게 잡았다. 

 

“걱정되는 거지?”

“뭐……아니라고는 못하지.” 

 

두 사람 사이의 대화가 잠시 끊겼다. 호스에서의 급박한 퇴각 이후로, 연합의 지도부는 새로운 기지를 찾는 대신 우주곳곳으로 분산된 병력을 그대로 분산된 상태로 유지하면서, 첩보전을 강화하는 방식으로 대응했다. 에코 베이스가 함락되는 과정에서 당시 맡고 있던 주업무가 달랐던 로그 원 팀도 뿔뿔히 흩어져버렸다. U윙 파일럿으로 본부에 있던 보디의 경우엔 베이스 병력 후퇴를 도우면서 본대와 함께 움직일 수 있었기 때문에 한달여 만에 금방 연락이 닿을 수 있었다. 그렇지만 당시 홀로 잠입임무를 수행 중이었던 카시안은 베이스 함락 이후 연락체계가 복구되지 않은 상태에서 제국군의 감시망에 걸려 급하게 몸을 숨길 수 밖에 없었다. 다행히 연락책을 만나 아우터림으로 빠져나올 수 있었고, 반년 정도 지나 가까스로 카시안과 재회했을 때, 진은 웃으면서도 조금 울었고, 자신의 웃음소리에 조금 묻히긴 했지만, 자신과 함께 있던 케이의 발성에도 잠깐이었지만 약간의 잡음이 섞이는 것을 분명 들었다. 그렇지만, 호스 함락으로부터 이미 십개월이 다 되어가는 지금 베이즈와 치루트의 행방을 알 수가 없었다. 제국의 연락망을 도청할 수 있는 케이의 도움을 통해 제국의 수용소에 베이즈와 치루트로 보일만한 사람들이 잡혀있지는 않다는 것을 확인할 수 있었지만 그것으로는 충분하지 않다.  걱정이 안 된다면, 두 사람이 없어 종종 무서울 때가 있단 걸 부정한다면, 그것이 거짓일 것이다. 게다가 이런 시절이다. 어디에 있든 그 두 사람은 괜찮을 것이라 스스로에게 위안을 건내도, 차갑게 배신하는 이성이 속삭여왔다. ‘무사히 살아있다면 말이지.’ 오랜 시간에 걸친 경험과 훈련으로 쌓인 사고가 쉽게 바뀔 수는 없다.  오늘을 무사히 보낼 수 있는 확률을 조금이나마 높여주는, 이제 자신에게는 본능과도 같은 사고방식과 행동양식을 탓하거나 바꾸고 싶다고 생각하지 않았다. 그러지 않아도 된다는 사실을, 아니 그럴 필요가 없음을 이제는 알았다. 

 

— 우리 각자에게 어떤 경험들이 있었으니까, 그 때의 우리가 있었던 것이고, 그렇게 해서 만날 수 있었기 때문에 지금의 우리가 있어. 

 

“그렇지만 말야.” 

 

진은 카시안에게 씩 웃어보였다. 

 

“믿고 있으니까, 괜찮아.” 

 

많은 사람들을 만났다. 많은 경험 속에 많은 것을 보았다. 아직 다 이해하지 못하는 것도, 이해하고 싶지 않은 것들도 많은 세상이었다. 그렇지만, 세상은 언제나 단순한 이치에 의해 구성되고, 움직였다. 사람이 살아가는 것에는 많은 것이 필요하지 않았다. 많은 사람 중 소중한 사람들은 언제나 적었다 — 때로는 무력한 자신이 지킬 수 있기엔 딱 좋은 정도로. 살아 있었기에 만날 수 있었다. 이런 시절이었기에 만남은 언제나 헤어짐을 동반했다. 그렇지만, 그렇기에 가능한 믿음이 있었다. 헤어짐이 있다면 만남이 찾아오고, 죽음이 결코 끝은 아님을. 치루트도, 베이즈도 그렇게 믿고 있겠지, 그러니까, 반드시. 

 

“다시 만날 거야.” 

 

조금은 굳은 얼굴로 잠시 진을 관찰하듯 지켜보던 카시안의 표정이 풀어졌다. 진의 손 위에 올려져 있던 카시안의 손에 힘이 들어가며 진의 손을 다정하게 쥐었다. 

 

“그래. 알아.”

 

짐짓 찌푸린 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 진을 향해, 카시안은 미소지으며 말했다. 

 

“— 당연히 그런거니까, 그렇지?” 

 

카시안의 말에 진의 표정은 녹아드는 것처럼 쉽게 풀어졌다. 둘은 서로를 향해 미소를 지으며, 다정하게 손을 마주 잡았다. 작은 창으로 스며들어오는 수천, 수만의 별빛들이 잠시 머물렀다 아득하게 사라져갔다.

 

 

 


End file.
